Confessor Cabal
Basic Confessor Cabal File:CNCKW_Confessor_Cabal_Disciple.png With Black Disciple File:CNCKW_Confessor_Cabal_All_Upgrades.png With Black Disciple and Charged Particle Beams |faction = Black Hand |role = Basic infantry |useguns = Minigun/Particle beam Hallucinogenic grenades |usearmor = Confessor Heavy Armor |tier = 1 |hp = 100 per squad member |armortype = Light (25% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 100% Gun, 100% Sniper) |cost = $400 |time = 0:04 |produced = Hand of Nod |hotkey = F1 |squadsize = 6 |groundattack = *18 per squad member *100 per squad member (upgrade) |cooldown = 0.3 seconds, firing duration is 0.3 seconds |landspeed = 40 |range = 325 |ability = Throws hallucinogenic grenades |upgrades = Black disciple Charged particle beams (T7) |bgcolor = |fgcolor = }} Under Marcion, the Black Hand redefined the roles of Confessors, replacing regular militia with entire squads of Confessors, called Confessor Cabals. Background The Black Hand does not accept mediocrity in its line infantry. Instead of Militant Squads, the Black Hand deploys groups of six machine gun-wielding Confessors. These lethal infantry, while inherently slow due to their heavy armor and weaponry, are capable of mowing down most of their counterparts with ease, as well as providing important leadership to nearby infantry. The confessors are known to lead Nod militias and irregulars into battle teaching them both the ways of war and the holy scripture of Nod. Through fear, force and even admiration the confessors ensure order and discipline in any Nod force. It should be noted that despite their elite training, borderline superhuman strength, endurance and superior gear: they are the religious clergymen of Nod—battle to them is a secondary task. Their primary tasks involve ritualism, shrine affairs, prayers, indoctrination, meditation, interrogation and study on the teachings of Nod and hearing the confessions of their Nod brethren. Abilities Upgrades In-game The Confessors are better than all other factions starting infantry with the possible exception being the Awakened. They can be further upgraded with the Black Disciple, who also benefits from the purifying flame upgrade. In addition, the particle beam rifles the Confessors can be upgraded with can make short work of enemy infantry. To top it off, they are reasonably cheap. With all upgrades bought, they are perhaps the best and most versatile basic infantry unit; they are excellent against enemy infantry, can be good against structures with the Black Disciple upgrade, and can do more respectable levels of damage to vehicles than most equivalent units. Additionally, infantry of the player that controls them gain defense and firepower bonuses from standing near them, although this bonus does not stack (surrounding squads such as a rocket militants with multiple Confessor Cabals will not grant a better bonus than just having one stand near them). Particle beams make them so lethal that they can beat zone troopers (which cost three times as much as they do) squad-for-squad. However, they are ineffective against tanks, aircraft and are extremely vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons. But, when teaming up with rocket squads in large enough masses, they can even take down more than one epic unit at once. The Confessor Cabals' hallucinogenic grenades are thrown using an active ability with a long pre-attack delay, as opposed to the automatic passive one that the regular Nod confessors use. This makes the Cabals' grenades less effective in general, although their combined firepower more than compensates. The grenade has a very small area of effect and causes enemy infantry it is used against to go berserk and attack allies that are within range. If no allies are within range they will simply target their enemies within range as per normal, although their commander will have no control over their actions until the effect wears off. Hallucinogenic grenades' effect is independent for every infantryman affected: if it is thrown at a squad—though the squad may count as one unit, individual troops within the squad will shoot each other until the effect wears off. In practice, they are the most cost-effective basic infantry unit if received from a sold Shredder Turret. While the turret itself costs $600, the owner receives $300 upon selling it, after which he receives a full confessor cabal at full health for a total of $300 (as opposed to $400). The unofficial 1.02+ patch fixes this in release 12 and newer. Assessment Pros *Can quickly overwhelm any infantries with superior firepower and long range *Leadership aura greatly increases nearby infantry effectiveness; makes allied infantry fight with more power *Hallucinogenic Grenades allow Confessor Cabals to cause chaos to groups of enemy infantry squads *Particle Beam upgrade increases damage dramatically *Black Disciple upgrade adds a single Black Hand trooper that significantly increases combat effectiveness, doubles the health points of the squad and allows garrison clearing *Arguably the best basic infantry and early game scouting/anti-scouting unit Cons *Expensive for a basic infantry squad *Hallucinogenic Grenade must be manually activated, and inaccurate due to long preparation time *Vulnerable to anti-infantry fire *Without the Black Disciples upgrade, Cabals only have as much health as a Rifleman Squad *Leadership aura doesn't affect vehicles *Cannot obtain Tiberium immunity *Ineffective against most vehicles *Glitch affecting Particle Beam-upgraded Cabals to have reduced range *Glitch making Cabals unable to detect stealthed units at close range *Glitch causing Cabals to give more experience to enemy units when killed Quotes Production finished *''Confessor of Nod!'' *''Confessor of Kane!'' *''Our Cabal emerges!'' *''We bear the word!'' *''In Kane's service!'' *''The light is ours!'' *''For Kane!'' Select *''Rally to the Brotherhood!'' *''Faith in numbers!'' *''We are the chosen!'' *''We lead!'' *''The advantage is ours!'' *''Guidance for the masses!'' *''Kane's word is all!'' *''We serve the prophet!'' Moving *''Advance to glory!'' *''As you command!'' *''For the Black Hand!'' *''We shall lead!'' *''The word is ours!'' *''In the glory of Kane!'' *''To the light!'' *''All shall see!'' Garrisoning Structure *''A house of Kane!'' *''We will control it!'' *''On this rock!'' Attacking *''Purge them!'' *''Malice and pain!'' *''They will confess!'' *''The end is near!'' *''Show them the light!'' *''We are true!'' *''Hear the word!'' Move to Attack *''We bring glory!'' *''The Hand becomes the fist!'' *''Onward!'' *''For Kane!'' In combat *''We must purify!'' *''They will falter!'' *''Rally to us!'' *''Strength in faith!'' Retreating *''We must survive!'' *''The word should still live!'' *''It is Kane's will!'' Gallery CNCKW_Unused_Confessor_Cameo.png|Unused cameo for a T7 upgraded squad Confessor.jpg|Confessor concept art See also * Rifleman Squad - GDI's basic infantry * Militant Squad - Nod's basic infantry * Awakened - Marked of Kane's basic infantry * Buzzers - Scrin's basic infantry Category:Kane's Wrath Black Hand Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath infantry